the_black_cauldron_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Link the Pig Keeper's Life
(We open on a blank dark screen) The Black Cauldron Parodies Studios present.... (Then we hear a man's voice as the screen slowly revealed an evil-looking black artifact with a symbol of a dark king) Narrator: (Voice-over) Legend has it, in the mystic land of Hyrule, there was once a king so cruel, and so evil, that even the gods feared him. Since no prison could hold him, he was thrown alive into a crucible of molten iron. There his demonic spirit was captured, in the form of a great black cauldron. For uncounted centuries, the Black Cauldron lay hidden, while evil men searched for it. Knowing whoever possessed it, would have the power to resurrect an army of deathless warriors. And with them, rule the world. (Then we fade to black and then we see a rainy night where a cottage in the forest is. Inside, a man and woman, along with their 10 young pupils, are asleep in pajamas. The man is 22 years old and well-built with short slick and spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white long-sleeved button-up shirt with matching pants. He is Terra, a Hylian Warrior and pig keeper. The woman with him is 20 years old with short neck-length blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a pale blue sleeveless silk nightgown. She is Aqua, Terra's wife. The 10 pupils consisted three baby doll-like boys and seven six-year-old boys in pajamas also, who will be revealed later, but for now, the three babies are Brick, Boomer, and Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys and the seven boys are Comet Tail, Soarin, Pokey Pierce, Flash Sentry, Braeburn, Thunderlane, and Caramel of the Stallion Seven. As they slept peacefully, a knock on the door bolted them awake, all except the sleeping baby Rowdyruff Boys, who just ignored the knocking) Terra: (Groggily) What? Aqua: (Groggily) Who could that be at this time? (They get up along with the young Stallion Seven and after Terra ushered the young Stallion Seven to stay put, he and Aqua went up to the door with Aqua holding a candleholder and after peeking upon opening the door, they found to their surprise and calm shock, a basket containing a young runty pink male piglet, a baby girl, and a boy toddler sleeping peacefully together and a mortally wounded couple. The man is a 26 year old man with short blonde spiky hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck jumpsuit, a silver metal bulky shoulder plate on his left shoulder, brown leather suspenders, a thick leather brown belt. brown fingerless leather gloves with metal gauntlet-like wristbands, and black boots, and sometimes wielded a huge thick bladed sword. He is Cloud Strife, the captain of the Hylian Warriors and apparently the two infants' father. And the woman with him is a 25 year old with long light brown hair tied in a braid by a big red hair ribbon, green eyes, and is wearing a red short-sleeved jacket over a pink sleeveless zipped-up dress, gold bracelets, a black stringed choker, and brown boots, and sometimes wielded a rod. She is Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud’s wife and the two infants' mother. Seeing them bleed a bit from apparently small stab wounds covered by their hands, Terra and Aqua got concerned) Terra: (Whispering) Cloud and Aerith! Aqua: (Whispering) What happened? Cloud: (Weakly) Let us in and.... We'll tell you.... Aerith: (Weakly) Please.... (Concerned, Terra and Aqua gently carried the basket inside and placed it on a table and then helped the dying Cloud and Aerith inside and gently rested them on the floor as the young Stallion Seven watched in curiosity and concern) Young Comet Tail: (Whispering) What was it? Aqua: (Whispering to the young boys) Hold on. (Whispering to Cloud and Aerith) What happened? (Cloud coughed a bit) Cloud: (Weakly) We were attacked.... Terra: (Whispering) By whom? Cloud: (Weakly) The Two Kings of Evil and their army.... (Realization slowly dawning upon them, Terra and Aqua got concerned while the young Stallion Seven got calmly concerned and scared) Terra and Aqua: (Whispering in calm realization) Myotismon and Ganondorf.... (They turned to the dying Cloud and Aerith) Aqua: (Whispering in concern) What can we do for your children and that piglet runt? Terra: (Whispering in concern) What do you want for us? (Cloud and Aerith smiled weakly at their sleeping babies and then turned to Terra and Aqua with calm hopeful looks) Aerith: (Weakly) Promise us.... That you must care for them.... Cloud: (Weakly) They have nowhere to go, except you two.... So, please.... Take care of them.... (Calmly understanding, Terra and Aqua nods softly as tears welled in their eyes) Terra and Aqua: (Whispering and voices breaking) We promise. Cloud and Aerith: (Weakly) Thank you.... (They slowly closed their eyes and (Sorry, Cloud and Aerith fans....) died peacefully in front of Terra, Aqua, and the young Stallion Seven. After wiping their tears away and composing themselves, Terra and Aqua then got up and went up to the basket with calm sadness and concern. Then they turned to the Stallion Seven) Terra: (Whispering) Boys? Will you get three extra cradles in the attic? (Realizing calmly why they want the cradles, the Stallion Seven nodded) Stallion Seven: (Whispering) Yes. (They run off to get the cradles. Terra and Aqua then noticed a note next to the sleeping babies and piglet. Gently picking it up, Aqua opened it and read it) Aqua: (Reading and whispering) Terra and Aqua, as you may have guessed from the enemies' invasion on our home, our babies, Link and Aryll, as well as our special magical piglet, Wilbur, are in danger. They'll have nowhere to go if something were to happen to us and Wilbur and if we didn't bring them to you. So, if we are to die, we shall hurry to you, and bestow our babies and Wilbur to you for safety. I wish we could always be there for them, but.... (Tears well in her eyes as she continued) There is no other way for them to be safe if they were in danger. So, in closing, take care of them. And when their time to know the truth will come as they get older, (Sniffles) tell them. We know for certain that they will have a big role to play in their destiny in the future if Wilbur were to show signs of magic abilities. And when you tell them at that time, also tell them that we'll always be there and we love them. May Hylia watch over us. Cloud and Aerith. (She sobs softly as she gently placed the note on the table. Terra, calmly moved by the letter, placed his hand in comfort on his wife's shoulders. Noticing calmly, Aqua then hugged Terra tearfully) Aqua: (Whispering and crying) How could this happen to them? Those poor babies and piglet.... (As he calmed her, Terra spoke up to her) Terra: (Whispering) It's alright, Aqua. We'll take care of them. And like the note said, we'll tell them when the time comes, especially that piglet's magic abilities. (Calmly realizing Terra's right, Aqua blinked her tears away and smiled softly with a sniffle) Aqua: (Composing herself and whispering) You're right. (Then they see the Stallion Seven return with three cradles) Braeburn: (Whispering) Got the cradles. (Later, after the rain had gone, Cloud and Aerith's bodies were buried in the woods with a grave-mark over it, courtesy of Terra and Aqua. And then they laid the still sleeping toddler Link, baby Aryll, and baby Wilbur in their own cribs. As the Stallion Seven went to bed calmly after helping out, Terra and Aqua turned to the three sleeping youths with calm passionate smiles) Terra and Aqua: (Whispering) Good night, Link and Aryll Strife-Gainsborough and Wilbur.... (Then with that, they calmly went back to bed as well. Then the screen fades to black) The Black Cauldron (Then we fade to a beautiful day at the cottage) 13 years later.... (Inside, Terra and Aqua are reading old maps as a lazy orange tabby cat named Garfield waited impatiently, apparently hungry. Terra is now wearing a short-sleeved slate gray shirt, a black wristband on the right wrist, a gold, brown, black, and red arm armor on the left arm, a red x-shaped belt around the torso and back area, a black obi-sash, a pair of beige obi-pants, and red, brown, and gold armored boots. And Aqua is now wearing a sleeveless turtleneck slate gray jumpsuit with her back exposed, two sashes, one blue and one white, tied around the waist and hanging down there, a black corset wrapped around the torso, slate gray shorts, slate gray leg-socks, a pair of pink suspenders wrapped around her chest and back area in an x form, a pair of white sleeve-like arm gloves with pieces of silver armor attached under her shoulders, gray fingerless gloves underneath, and light silver armor boots. As they read, Terra and Aqua got concerned and angry calmly) Terra: There's something wrong Aqua.... Aqua: I know. And we can't seem to ignore it.... Even the Fairies of the Fairy Realm sense it. Terra: And Myotismon and Ganondorf, those black-hearted barbarians! Aqua: My sentiments exactly! (Garfield spoke up impatiently) Garfield: Any time for my food? (Realizing, Terra and Aqua turned to Garfield) Terra: Sorry, Garfield. Aqua: Just lost in thought. (Suddenly, she smelled something in the air) Aqua: Smells like something's burning. (Then taking a double take, Terra and Aqua realized and ran to the stove) Aqua: Something burning?! Oh my Hylia! Terra: Boys, Aryll! Come here! (They removed a pot full of cooked pig slop and checked it while the 10 boys, all grown up, as well as a grown Link and Aryll, arrived in concern. Brick is now a five year old with long orange spiky hair, red eyes, and wearing a red baseball cap worn backwards, a red long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, black pants, and black and white shoes, and he's also the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. Boomer is now a five year old with short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, black pants, and black and white shoes, and he's also the somewhat cute member of the Rowdyruff Boys who is sometimes Brick's punching bag whenever he falls out of line. Butch is now a five year old with short spiky black hair, dark green eyes, and wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, black pants, and black and white shoes, and he's also the hyperactive member of the Rowdyruff Boys. Comet Tail is now a teenage pony-like boy with pale yellow skin, pale blue eyes, short pale blue hair, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath a green knit vest with a blue shooting star in the middle, aqua blue watch-like wristbands, bluish gray pants, white socks, and blue and white converse shoes, and he's also the leader and brains of the Stallion Seven. Soarin is now a teenage pony-like boy with pale blue skin, green eyes, short dark blue hair that is swept at the top, a yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath a blue jacket with two yellow stripes on the shoulder part of the sleeves and a winged yellow lightning bolt on the side of his jacket, white pants, white socks, and blue and yellow strapped shoes with white straps, and he's also the competitive racer member of the Stallion Seven. Pokey Pierce is now a teenage pony-like boy with medium blue skin, yellow eyes, and short wavy white and gray striped hair, and wearing a pale blue short-sleeve shirt with light purple rims, a gray pin with a purple heart symbol on it underneath a gray hoodless jacket with the sleeves rolled up, purple wristbands, dark blue pants, and purple shoes with white rims and shoelaces, and he is also the romantic member of the Stallion Seven. Flash Sentry is now a teenage pony-like boy with light gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short blue hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue shield and yellow lightning bolt in the center underneath a slate gray jacket with a red and white stripe around the torso and shoulder part of his sleeves, blue pants with the bottom rim rolled up, and slate gray shoes with white markings and he's also the fast jock boy of the Stallion Seven. Braeburn is now a teenage pony-like boy with pale gold yellow skin, green eyes, and short neck-length orange hair with pale orange streaks, and wearing a brown cowboy hat, an orange long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a brown leather vest with an apple symbol on the side, a brown belt with a purple apple buckle, blue pants, and brown cowboy boots, and he is also the rodeo rider of the Stallion Seven. Thunderlane is now a teenage pony-like boy with slate gray skin, pale yellow eyes, and short pale cyan hair with pale gray stripes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt underneath a black short-sleeved jacket with a white lightning bolt and gray cloud on the side, black wristbands with a white stripe, a pale yellow belt with a white buckle, light blue pants, and black and white sneakers, and is also the brawny member of the Stallion Seven. And Caramel is now a teenage pony-like boy with gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short brown curled hair, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with three horseshoe symbols on the front over a pale yellow long-sleeved shirt, pale tan brown pants, and yellow shoes with dark yellow rims, and is also the fun-lover of the Stallion Seven. And Link is now a 14 year old boy with short blonde hair and gray blue eyes and is wearing a green long hat, a light green long-sleeved shirt underneath a green sleeveless tunic, a gray belt with a yellow buckle, white leggings, and brown boots. And Aryll is now a 13 year old girl with short neck-length blonde hair tied in pigtails and gray blue eyes and wearing a sleeveless blue dress with red flower patterns all over, a purple bracelet on her left wrist, and red sandals. Anyway, as they arrived, they looked concerned) Link's group: What?! What is it?! (Terra and Aqua turned to them with a glare) Terra: We told you not to leave this pot's side while it's cooking the slop! (Realizing, Link's group felt guilty and went over to the pot) Comet Tail: Sorry. Link: We just got lost in thought. Terra: About becoming Hylian Knights again? Link: Yeah. I mean, what if we became knights too late when the tyranny of Ganondorf and Myotismon ends? Aqua: Link, how many times do we have to tell you? War is not a game. Terra: Aqua's right. You, like most people, will get hurt. Or worse. Killed. Link: But my friends and I aren't afraid. (He reaches to get the pot, but burned his hand a bit by accident) Link: Ouch! Aqua: (Giggling a bit) See? From what Terra and I see, you'll have a great deal to worry about than just a burnt hand if Myotismon and Ganondorf ever got their hands on you or Aryll. (Link glared a bit, making Aqua stop giggling and clear her throat. Then he scooped some slop into a bowl) Garfield: I was hoping it was lasagna, not slop. Terra: Don't worry, Garfield. Aqua and Aryll can make you the most delicious lasagna you'll ever love. Aqua: That's right. Aryll: And besides, this slop is for Wilbur. Brick: Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur! It's always about Wilbur! (Terra and Aqua glared at Brick, making him change his answer) Brick: Not that I'm complaining, mind you both. Link: It's alright, Brick. We love Wilbur, too. I mean, even if we're bored of being pig keepers, we can't just make Wilbur starve to death. Terra: Link has a point. Aryll: Yeah. (She hugs Link) Aryll: That's what I love about you, Big Brother. (Link smiled softly) Link: Thanks, Aryll. Aqua: And one day, if it comes, you'll all understand why this is about taking care of Wilbur. (She changed the subject then) Aqua: Anyway, better get that slop to Wilbur before it gets cold. Terra: And no daydreaming until tonight. Link's group: We won't. (They walk out with Link carrying the bowl of slop. Terra and Aqua then went over to Garfield) Aqua: Okay. One lasagna, as promised. Garfield: Finally! (Outside, Link's group walked over to the pig pen with the bowl of slop still in Link's hand) Butch: I don't understand why Terra and Aqua treat us like babies! We're not babies anymore! Brick: Tell me about it. Boomer: Yeah. Thunderlane: So, you'd rather fight in a dangerous war against two evil kings than stay safe? Brick: It wouldn't hurt. Aryll: But war would. (At the pig pen, Link placed the bowl in the pen) Link: I share the same dream with you too, but that doesn't mean we should suddenly disobey Terra and Aqua. Brick: I know, but I just want to do more than just take care of some...! (The others, except Brick, notice a grown piglet emerge with a curious look. It was Wilbur) Wilbur: Take care of some what? A pig like me? (Realizing Wilbur is there, Brick tried to make up something) Brick: Oh, no. It was some other pig. (Wilbur gave Brick a flat look. Then Brick gave in) Brick: Alright. Just you. Wilbur: Brick, I understand you and your friends are waiting to become Hylian Knights, but that doesn't mean you should rush to it. (Remembering the slop, Link changed the subject) Link: Anyway, Wilbur. We made the slop for you. Terra and Aqua's orders. (Noticing the slop, Wilbur got happy) Wilbur: Wow, thanks! (He eats some) Wilbur: A little crispy, but good. (After he finished, Wilbur squeezed himself out of the pen) Wilbur: Wanna play with me? (A short pause, then Link's group happily gave in) Flash Sentry: How can we refuse? Boomer: What game shall we play? (After thinking about it, they suddenly got an idea) Aryll: I know! How about we role-play a game of war against Myotismon and Ganondorf? (Suddenly, they heard a young girl's voice) Girl: (Voice-over) You forgot me in the game! (They turned and saw a young female dragon with blue scales, dark blue mohawk-like horns on her head, pale blue underbelly, and red eyes. She is Ember, a good friend of Link's group, Terra, and Aqua) Link: (Sheepishly) Oops. Sorry, Ember. Ember: It's alright. (She walks up to them. Later, the farm animals watched with boredom, watching Link's group playing their game) Aryll: (Playing a damsel-in-distress with a smile) Save me, Big Brother! Brick: (Pretends to laugh evilly a bit while playing as a bad guy) You'll never save your sister, boy! Boomer: (Playing another bad guy) That's right! (Link jumps in front of them, wielding a wooden toy sword and toy shield) Link: Oh, yeah! Try me, Myotismon and Ganondorf! (He turned to Wilbur) Link: Look at me, Wilbur! I can do it! Wilbur: (Giggles a bit then plays along) Go get them, Link! Save Aryll! (After putting Aryll down, Brick and Boomer then play dueled with Link) Link: Take that! (Then he pretends to stab Brick and Boomer once he caught them offguard) Brick and Boomer: (Pretending to die) Oooohhhhh!!!! Brick: (Pretending to die) Curse you, Link! Boomer: (Pretending) Farewell, cruel world! (They fall and pretend to die. The "Good guys" then cheered) Aryll: My big brother a hero! Link: Thank you, thank you. (Impressed, the farm animals then made noises as if applauding and cheering. Then the group bowed as if it were a play) Butch: We sure won the audience over. Brick: Word! (The group then started to head to the cottage while Wilbur got ready to head back into his pen when suddenly, Ember tripped on a nearby rake and stumbled onto Link's group and even Wilbur, making them roll into a mud puddle, making the farm animals "Chuckle" a bit) Pokey Pierce: Great! Hyrule's greatest "Hero" and his friends are dirty! Wilbur: It's alright. It's just mud. Ember: Sorry. Didn't mean to trip us. Aryll: But what matters most is none of us are hurt. (The group nods with a smile and a giggle. Suddenly, they snapped out of it upon noticing Terra and Aqua standing over them, looking a little impatient) Link's group: Terra and Aqua! Terra: (Scoffs lightly) Not quite the blade for a hero, huh, Aqua? Aqua: Nope. (They helped Link's group up while Ember helped herself and Wilbur up) Link: Sorry. We just got dirty. Aqua: While daydreaming again. (After washing themselves off and cleaning their clothes, Link's group sat down with Terra and Aqua along with Ember and Wilbur) Link: Terra, Aqua? When will Aryll, my friends, and I ever be anything other than pig keepers? Terra: When you're hopefully older. Aqua: So, for now, all in good time. (Curious and confused, Link and Aryll asked away) Link and Aryll: "Older?" (Terra and Aqua just remained quiet after clearing their throats and walked back inside) Link: What do you mean "Older?" (Terra and Aqua turned to them with reassuring soft smiles) Aqua: It means that when you're older, you'll understand. Aryll: Why now? Terra: Because you wouldn't bear it today. (They go inside leaving Link's group alone with Wilbur) Link: Older.... (Then, Link smiled softly and while helping Aryll and the group take care of Wilbur and the farm animals, sang his heart out) Link: Safe within these woods and these stables made of wood Gazing at the blue sky up above us All our life we hope that we would become something different Hungry for the adventures that await us All our life we memorize the Hylian Knight code Knowing them as they will never know us All our life we wonder how it feels to pass a day Not some pig keepers But part of Hylian Knighthood And out there Living like heroes Give us one day out there All we ask is one To hold forever Out there Where they all live wisely What we'd give What we'd dare Just to be heroes out there Out there among the royalty and their servants and their people Beyond these woods we can be with them Everyday they shout and bark orders all their lives Heedless of the gift it is to be them If we were in their skin We'd treasure every instant Out there Marching by the palace walls Taste a morning out there Like any Hylian Knight Who freely walk about there Just one day and then We swear we'll be content With our share Won't resent Won't despair Hopeful and dreaming We won't care We'll be like them One day Out there (After finishing singing, Link sighed in relief, having finished the chores along with Aryll and the group) Wilbur: Someday, Link. You, your sister, and friends' dreams will come true in time. Link: Thanks, Wilbur. (Then, while Link's group washed their faces with water to clean some sweat off of themselves, Wilbur was sitting there, watching peacefully. Suddenly, he sensed something and began squealing like crazy, as if spooked by something. The others noticed and ran up to him in concern) Link: Wilbur? Aryll: What's wrong, something bad? Brick: Easy there! (Terra and Aqua ran out in concern, having heard Wilbur's squealing) Terra: What happened to Wilbur? Aqua: What's going on? Link: Wilbur's acting crazy suddenly! (Wilbur suddenly exclaimed) Wilbur: Kings of Evil, evil artifact, undead! (Hearing those words, Terra and Aqua got concerned and ushered everyone inside) Terra: Get inside! Link's group: Why? Aqua: Just do it! (They do what they say, carrying a still panicking Wilbur in concern) Coming up: Wilbur reveals his magical abilities to see the future, much to Link's group's interest. Then realizing that two certain Kings of Evil and their army are searching for Wilbur to find a certain evil artifact, Terra and Aqua send Link's group to take Wilbur to shelter where he'll be safe. Later, at the same time, the two Kings of Evil, along with their group, prepare to unleash their evil plot over Hyrule.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies